Italian Nightmares and Spanish Hugs
by AbigailJonesNY
Summary: Romano just wanted to take a nap, could he do that with out a disturbance? Of course not! That would be boring! He has a nightmare and Spain is there (which doesn't make Romano feel any better). Summary and Title sucketh, story is better. Rated T for Romano's potty mouth and nightmare.


**YEAAAAAAAAAH! My first Spamano story! Like, legit, this is the first time I have finished something for them so it probably isn't very good…SAWRY!**

Romano dragged himself into his living room, crashing onto the couch with a groan. It had been a long day of 'protecting' his brother and avoiding Spain who only kept asking him about site-seeing America where the world meeting had been held. Oh, and who could forget that one of America's freaking states, New Jersey, had a crush on him and followed him EVERYWHERE that day. EVERYWHERE. He really needed a nap. So, with a content sigh, Romano flipped over to face the back of the couch. From the kitchen, he heard the back door open. _Veneziano must be home._ He thought before slipping into sleep.

Spain stood in the doorway with a basket of fresh tomatoes on his hip as he watched Romano. The Spaniard nearly split his face grinning as he put down the basket and scurried to the space between the couch and doorway. He crouched down and stared at Romano, he was too cute! The Italian stirred slightly, causing Spain to crouch further down so as not to be seen if Romano woke up. He didn't, luckily. Instead, he was now resting on his back and facing the ceiling. Spain could really see his face now: calm, adorable, and- happy? Childish? Both? The face (which Spain decided was both) reminded him of his Romano when he was little and actually acted sweet:

_*le flashback*_

"_SPAIN!" a child yelled, causing said personification to flop out of bed in an uncomfortable position. "SPAAAAAIN!" the cry came again with a drawn out 'a' sound. The Spaniard got to his feet and shuffled to his door, "I need you…please…" came a muffled whine. That woke up Spain and he threw open his door, flew down the hallway, and threw open Romano's door. The poor child sat up in his bed with his knees under his chin and his small, trembling hands holding onto his the hem of his nightshirt. He had tears rolling down his face as he strained his eyes up to his boss, "about fucking time…" he whined._

"_What's wrong, Roma?" the boy stretched his arms up and gripped the air, asking to be lifted up. Spain smiled and hoisted the boy up._

"_I had a nightmare…about you…you d-died…" the little Italian buried his face in the Spaniard's neck as he played the murder in his mind again, "t-the G-German Troops c-came and chopped you up w-with a pick axe. A fucking pick axe!" the last part was kind of wailed right in Spain's ear…_

_Spain was speechless…really. Then he chuckled._

"_It's not funny, bastard!" Romano smacked at his idiot caretaker. "Why are you laughing?!"_

"_You don't need to worry about me, Roma. I'm not dying anytime soon, I promise." He heard a groan (Not. Nice. Romano!)_

"_Whatever…c-can I stay with you tonight?" Spain grinned and nodded, pecking the side of Romano's face. They walked back with Romano rubbing his cheek furiously to get rid of Spanish germs._

Spain was pulled from the adorable memory by more stirring from Romano, "No…! S-Spain…BASTARD!" the Italian yelled in his sleep. Spain chuckled; he was the same awake or sleeping. What he failed to notice was how upset Romano looked now. That is, until Romano just screamed and tossed his arms around.

"Roma! Roma, wake up, Romano!" the Spaniard shook his former henchman until olive green eyes fluttered open.

"What the hell, bastard?! Why are you in my house?!" Romano yell-asked.

"Did you have a bad dream?"

…"IDIOT, GO HOME!"…there we go.

"What happened?"

"I told you 'go home.' Thought that was _obvious._" Romano's voice was stern and don't-fuck-with-me-right-now-ish.

"No, in your dream, silly!" but, we all know Spain's too oblivious to hear that…

Romano face-palmed, "I'm not telling you, bastard!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"…Pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaase?"

"Fine! Just so you'll shut up!" Romano shifted as Spain scampered over beside him on the couch, a huge grin on his stupidly cu- just stupid! - face. Romano sighed, "I dreamed that you were killed by the potato-bastard with a fucking pick axe…" he murmured. Spain's happy face fell at the dream recall. This was the second time Romano had a dream like that! And why a pick axe?! ( I like pick axes, ok?) "And don't ask why I have dreams about you!" _wait…shiiiiiit_!

"You have more dreams about me? More than killing me?"

"Sh-shut up!" Romano stuttered.

"Why do you dream about me, Roma?" Spain asked innocently.

"God, how dense are you?!" Romano yelled in frustration.

"What do you mean?"

Romano smacked his head against the back of the couch repeatedly. When he stopped, he decided he might as well fucking tell the idiot what he tried to deny every day. "I fucking care about you, okay? It would kill me is something happened to you…" great, now his face burned like the devil, juuuuust peachy!

Spain's face started hurting from his grin, "You like me, Roma?" Romano blushed deeper and buried his face in a pillow before nodding. Spain squealed, "h-how much do you like me?"

Romano looked over his pillow in confusion, "What do you mean, bastard?"

Spain was confused as to what was confusing Romano (whut? I confused myself…), even he understood the question…so he did the first thing that came to his mind, he kissed Romano. It was nearly over the second it started, however, because it was only for reference. But it still sent Romano flying upstairs to his bedroom. He slammed the door and hid under his comforter. Spain stood and went up after Romano. He didn't even bother knocking as he came in and chuckled at the lump on the bed.

"Go away, bastard!" Romano growled.

"Why are you so upset?" why was he…? Dammit all!

"Bastard! You fucking _kissed_ me!"

"So? What's wrong with that?" Spain asked as he sat on the bed and tried to pry the covers off Romano.

Romano just whined as his answer and for Spain taking the quilt away.

"And you still haven't answered my question!"

Romano sighed; there was no way of getting out of this… "I-I like like you…" he said in a nearly inaudible voice.

"Hm? What did you say?" Spain got closer.

"I FUCKING LIKE YOU, BASTARD!" Romano yelled, "…I might- MIGHT- even lo-love you…bastard…" now his face hurt from the heat. Greeeeeeaaaaat.

"YOU LOVE ME?!" Spain tackle-hugged the Italian and squeezed the daylights out of him.

"Get OFF!" Romano pushed the Spaniard's chest, trying to get him up.

"Te amo, Roma!" Spain got up and let Romano sit up before continuing his hugging.

"Whatever…will you let me go?!" Romano struggled. Spain's energy decreased slightly when his Romano didn't seem as happy as he was. "Don't look like that, it makes me feel bad…" Romano complained. He mulled over a little idea in his brain that would've made him blush if he wasn't already. He put the thought into action and leaned over, pecking Spain's cheek. "No more than that!" he yelled, balling up slightly.

"Oh, Romano you look just like a-"

"DON'T!" Romano growled, causing Spain to pout again. "Fine…"

"Yay! Mi tomate loves me!" Spain squealed before hugging again.

"You enjoy squishing me, don't you?"

"I'm sorry, Romano. I'm just so happy!"

"Just don't overdo it…Spain…"

"Did you call me Spain? Not bastard or idiot?" Spain asked in amazement.

"Yeah…DON'T GET USED TO IT! …Spain." Romano quickly kissed the shocked Spaniard on the lips and hid under his covers again.

"Don't you DARE come under here!" he yelled when Spain moved.

"You're no fun~!" Spain laughed and stood to leave and let Romano finish his nap.

"T-ti amo, Spagna…"

**D'AAAAAAAAAAAW~! This took FOREVER to write/type so I'm happy it's over with! Romano truly is one of my favorite characters and I loved writing him for this! Though, he does seem a little OOC… *sadface at failure* MCDAMMIT!**

**You should go to McDonald's and try to order a McDammit. It's funny! Hehe…**

**Romano: I fucking hate you for pairing me up with the tomato bastard!**

**Me: Oh, why?! You're so cute together~!**

**Romano: Fuck NO! I'mma kill you for this!**

**Me: NOOOOO! *runs***

**Please Review so Romano won't kill me, Favorite if you don't care if I die, do both and get a hug from Spain!**

**Spain: Hugs are nice~**

**Romano: SHUT UP, BASTARDO!**


End file.
